Citrine and Citron Cranford
Citrine and Citron Cranford(also know as Chikarane Midori/ Kiiro in Japanese) are 18-year-old twin deviloids (fanloids) that ate derived from the Kagamine twins. They are older siblings of Ares Shrike, but they both were separated from Ares Shrike to be adopted children of the Cranford family. Their Japanese names mean Green (Citrine) and Yellow (Citron), and their surname means 'Power Sound'. Design Citrine's design was based off Kagamine Rin, but much different. She had green eyes instead of aqua eyes. Her hair accessory is similar to Rin's, but she wears hairclips and headphones with bow, each being green. Her hair is much longer and tied in single braid. Her outfit is almost the same as Rin's, but recolored green and white. She usually wears a coat, and she wears socks and shoes instead of boots. Citron isn't much different than Len, only that he has bright green hair and yellow eyes. His hair is in a ponytail like Len's but longer and sharper. His outfit is the same as Len's, but he wears trousers, a coat, and socks and shoes like his sister. Their series number is 002. Citrine's Chara item is lemon and Citron's is lime. Personalities Citrine is sassy, self-willed and a spoiled brat. If she wants anything, it must be hers immediately, or she'll get mad and do everything to get it. She usually succeeds at this, except with Citron. Citrine has a crush on her twin brother and wants to marry him, but Citron loves LSAT and cares for her more than his sister. Citrine was really jealous and forced Citron to be her boyfriend but he said "No way!" and walked away. Citrine is really extravagant and likes to go shopping. She tries to dress herself very beautiful to get attention from Citron, but Citron is in love with LSAT. Citrine seems to be a "bad girl" in many people's opinions, but in fact she's really nice and sweet. She wants to be nice to everyone and be a good girl, but she doesn't know how to do so. Citron is polite and gentle, he's smart and is only one who can cope with his sister if she acts so bad. He's fell in love with LSAT but is always being begged for love by Citrine. He agrees that he's happy when he spends time or sings with Citrine, but he knows that they're twins and marriage between them is improper. He loves LSAT more than her. He seems to not get along with Citrine in many people's opinions because they're polar opposites, but in fact he's the one who understands his sister the most and always tries to help her. Voice configurations Their voice use append version of Kagamine twins(power append). Additional info Trivia *Citrine's favorite color is green, while Citron's favorite color is yellow. *Citrine's Japanese name means green although she has blonde hair, and Citron's Japanese name means yellow while he has green hair. It's possible that they got their name from their eye color and favorite colors. *The Cranford twins's Japanese last name means 'power' because their voices are from Power Append. Relationship Citrine *Citron Cranford - Younger twin brother/ crush *Ares Shrike - Little sister/ friend *Ruger - Rival/ lover (they accidentally meet and later found out that they have a crush on eachother) *Hunter Addison - Friend *Rifle Wilson - Enermy Citron *Citrine Cranford - Older twin sister *LSAT - Lover/ Childhood friend *Ares Shrike - Little sister/ friend *Addison twins - Best friend *Rifle Wilson - Friend Gallery Category:Voiced Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Work in Progress Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters by Killer&HunterAddison